His Beautiful Nightmare
by xXWeirdGirl96Xx
Summary: A Rise of the Guardians story. She was always his. She knew it. She felt it. But she didn't want to believe it. But, when the time comes for him to claim her, what will happen? Rated T for violence, swearing, and almost rapes. Rating is bound to change.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This fic is pretty dark. Not gonna lie, I kinda got freaked writing it. But, it's okay. It's not THAT dark... _yet_.

I do not own Pitch from Rise of the Guardians. Though I so wish I did. But, I own the girl. I don't really claim the three men in the beginning though. So, yeah. You'll see why in a second. Enjoy.

* * *

It was a pretty normal night, not many people on the streets. Stores were closing, people on their ways home, and others just getting ready to turn in for the night to take on the next day. One person in particular stood out amongst others.

It was a girl, about sixteen years of age, running down a street. She had long brown hair, held up in two ponytails, green eyes, and a light skin tone. She wore a brown tank top, one of the straps broken, a pair of khaki Capri pants, that were wrinkled, a couple of the belt loops broken, and a pair of brown sandals. Tiny cuts and scratches littered her shins, scrapes on her elbows, and a few bruises on her arms.

She ran, pushing by people who were still out, earning some curses, and glancing behind herself from time to time.

A car turned the corner onto the street. It was a black 1974 Dodge Challenger, that seemed to be falling apart, paint peeling off from the car, some parts rusted. Its windows were tinted, and one of the headlights in the front was broken.

The girl looked behind her again. Her eyes widened when she seen the car. She ran faster, her chest heaving for air as she pushed her body to its limits, her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. She turned into an alley way, hoping she could shake whoever was after her.

Once in the alley, she stopped, a downcast look on her features. She had reached a dead end, a fence blocking her path. Turning back around to run out of the alley, her heart dropped as she seen the black car stopped in front of the alley's entrance. Three men exited the car, looking at her with hungered eyes.

Turning back around, she ran up to the fence, trying to climb over it, her heart pounding as the men started to walk closer to her. When she had almost reached the top of the fence, one of the men grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her back down. She grunted in pain as she landed on the ground, tears welling in her eyes.

"Thought you could get away from us, huh?" one of the men, who seemed to be leading the trio, asked, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He took a lighter out of his pocket, he lit the fag, taking a long draft from it.

The man who had pulled her from the gate picked her up by her arm and dragging her over to where the one smoking stood. The other man stood at the opening of the alley way, making sure no suspicious eyes were around.

The man threw his cigarette to the ground, stomping it out with his booted foot. He walked over to where the second man held the girl, as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Once in front of her, he backhanded her across the face, tears spilling over from her eyes. He then grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Now, you owe all of us for sending this on this little chase." he said, smiling, showing his yellow, crooked teeth. His breath smelled of whiskey and tobacco, making her gag a bit.

"N-no..." she told him, coming out as almost a whisper.

He chuckled, the other holding her doing the same. "And you think I'll take you're little 'no' into consideration?" he asked, squeezing her jaw tighter.

A glint of hatred flashing in her eyes, she kneed him in the groin as hard as she could. He grabbed his crotch, crumpling to the ground. The other man grabbed her other arm, pinning her to a wall as she screamed and struggled. The one at the end of the alley came and helped their leader from off the ground.

"You little bitch!" he gritted through his teeth as he staggered over to her. The man holding her turned her around so she was facing all of them.

"Let me go!" she yelled, kicking and thrashing, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Hold her down you two!" the leader said, the other man going to help hold the girl. "He started to unzip his pants, her eyes widening as he did so. "And make sure she stays quiet. I want first with this one."

One of the men covered her mouth, muffling her screams and shouts for help. As the man got closer to her, they heard someone clearing their throat, making all heads turn towards the opening of the alley.

A tall man stood there, wearing a long, flowing black robe, that reached to the ground. His skin was gray, with what looked to be black sand covering parts of his skin. His hair was a pitch black, spiked up, not a strand out of place, making him look like a predatory bird. He had a long face, with an angular jaw, and a hooked nose. His nails were long and sharp, seeming to be a black color. His eyes were what stood out the most, a molten gold color, which seemed to pierce through the darkness.

He looked at the group of men, scanning them, his eyes then landing on the girl's. He could see the obvious fear in her eyes, and she seemed to be pleading with them.

"And what do _you_ want?" the leader of the men asked, turning to look at the man who had joined them.

A smirk ran along his features as his eyes went back to the leader's. "I don't think it's wise for you to be forcing such... _'activities'_, upon this girl here." he told them, nevere breaking eye contact with the other man.

The leader scoffed, a laugh falling from his lips as if he found the situation funny, the others joining in on the laughter. He waved a hand, silencing them. "And what are _you_," he started, then reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife, pointing towards the robed stranger, "going to do about it?"

The robed man looked to the girl's eyes, flashing a predatory smile. "I thought you'd _never_ ask."

Suddenly, black sand seemed to start creeping up the leader's legs, making him look down.

"What the— what _is_ this shit?" he asked as he tried to move his legs. The black sand crept higher, up to his waist, then his torso, starting to bind his arms to his side. It got up to his neck, and not stopping there. "Well, don't just _stand _there, you shitheads! _Kill this guy!_"

The two men let go of the girl, running towards the robed man. He only smiled, laughter starting to fall from his lips. His body started to shift as his nails grew longer, the bones of his spine starting to elongate and sharpen as it bent forward so his back was hunched. His teeth turned into crooked fangs, his mouth growing larger. The whites of his eyes turned black as he shifted into what seemed to be a horrible monster you would only see in a movie or a nightmare.

The girl looked on, fear crossing her features. No longer did she fear the three man. But she feared _for_ them. Wondering if this man— this _monster__—_would end up killing them.

"Holy _shit_!" one of the men yelled, his voice rising an octave.

"What _is_ this guy?"

"Who _cares_! Kill it! _Kill it!_"

The monster let out a sickening sound, which sounded like a cross between a laugh and a growl, and lunged at the three men, claws and fangs at the ready.

The girl, not wanting to stick around to see what happens to them, starts running, away from the scene, which she knew would soon turn gory, and climbed over the gate, as she landed scraping her knee, earning her a hole in her pants.

She started running as she heard the agonizing screams of the men, holding back the bile that was rising in her throat. She limped as she ran, her new scar stinging.

_When you get home, you can patch yourself up, and explain to your parents what happened__—__ that you were almost raped, but then got saved by some sort of monster! _She thought to herself. _Yeah, they'll _definitely _believe that._

As she ran, she had tripped over something, opening the wound her knee a little more. She clutched at her knee, bringing it up to her chest. She lightly touched it with one of her fingers, wincing at the pain.

"Can't stop... That monster might get me." she said to herself.

Standing, she hissed in pain as she put too much weight onto her injured leg. She clutched onto the wall next to her, using it as support as she started to limp to the end of the alley.

_Come on. Just get out of this alley, and you can be home in— _

Before she could even finish her thought, she felt to hands grab her by her wrist, pinning her to the wall. She yelped, closing her eyes as she hit the back of her head against the wall. Opening her eyes, a shocked expression crossed her features as the robed stranger who had saved her in the alley way's eyes stared back at hers. Fear filled the pit of her stomach, as she started to struggle to get out of his grasp.

"Hel-" she started to yell, before sand had covered her mouth, her yell becoming a muffled noise, then dying in her throat.

"Hello, dear." the man said, smirking. She squirmed and made muffled sounds behing her gag, earning a chuckle from him. "That wont do you any good."

She tried to kick him, only for the black sand to wrap around her legs, leaving her basically defenseless.

"Now, I can't claim you— not _yet_." he told her, earning a confused look.

_What is this guy talking about? Claim me?_ She thought to herself.

"But I will mark you. And in the future, I _will_ claim you. As _mine_." he told her.

Suddenly, on her right wrist, she felt grains of sand starting to dig into her skin. She screamed behind her gag, the pain almost intolerable to her. Tears spilled from her eyes as the pain continued. He seemed to enjoy her muffled screams, now grinning from ear to ear.

The sand stopped, settling into the cuts on her wrist, blood seeping out from under the hand which held it. He uncovered the mark he left on her, his smile growing. It looked to be a black tribal tattoo, in the form of a mare's head with a flaming mane.

"Well then," he said as he maneuvered both her wrists into one hand, putting his other hand on her forehead. She winced in pain her wrist in pain, and tears still streaming down her face, "I think it's time that you slept, my dear."

Before she knew it, she felt a daze overtake her, her eyes becoming heavy. The sand that gagged and bound her started to fall away. She felt darkness start to take her into a deep sleep. As the sounds of sirens started to approach, the stranger left, whispering only one word into her ear:

"_Soon._"

* * *

Yeah, this story has been in the back of my head for a few days now. And, honestly, I just had to write it. I feel like this may become a multi-chapter story. So, as always, stick around for what _might_ come next.

And, do not fret, I will not forget about my other stories. Until next time, my sweets.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so, while writing this chapter, I just kept looking at what I typed, saying to myself "If this character even gives off a slip of Mary-Sue'ness, I swear, I'm throwing my computer out the window." Hopefully, she doesn't. Anyways, here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: pitch doesn't belong to me. Everyone else does. Even Crackers. (Spoiler! Oh no!)

* * *

Aidan was a young woman, very easy on the eyes. Since her youth, she had cut her hair to shoulder length, and highlighted it a midnight blue. She had gotten somewhat taller, probably about 5'8" now. She had a few piercings, which included nose, cartilage, and belly button. And the same mark was stil on her wrist, though she passed it off as a tattoo as not to sound crazy to anyone. She barely even remembers what happened that night after she blacked out.

She wore a gray tank top with a print of a skull design that had angel wings and roses on it, a pair of skinny jeans with rips in different places, a black belt, some silver necklaces, one with and owl charm, and a pare of black flats.

Aidan walked into her building, fumbling with all the bags that she had in her hands. She had just gotten back from grocery shopping, and was irked from this argument she had with a fellow customer."Hey Gene!" she said to an elderly old man, sitting behind the desk situated in the lobby.

Gene had a full head of gray hair, with flecks of white in it. His face showed lines of aging, his blue eyes somber in appearance. He wore a security uniform and held a flashlight in his hand. He smiled to the young woman.

"Aidan! Happy birthday!" He said in a tired, but cheerful, manner."Thanks, Gene! When do you get off the clock?" She asked, returning his smile."Ah, who knows. Doing anything special to celebrate your 24th?"

Aidan shook her head, scrunching up her face. "Nah. I'm just gonna sit on the couch and eat some ice cream and cake."

Gene laughed at the girl, standing from his place. "Well, kiddo, make sure to enjoy your youth while it last."

"And miss out on an early retirement and owning hundreds of cats as a lonely, senile old woman?" She ask in a sarcastic tone, earning a chuckle from the old man.

"Ah. The youth of today." He said, throwing his hands into the air.

Aidan smirked at him, waving his little retort off. "Later, Gene. Stay gray."

She walked over to the elevator, pressing the button. After a minute or two, she pressed the button again and again.

"Ugh. Stupid elevator." She muttered before walking to the stairs and starting her trek to the fifth floor.

Once she got to her floor, she was just about ready to collapse from all the stairs she had to climb.

"C'mon Aidan. Once you get inside, you can cuddle with Crackers on the couch, and fall asleep watching cheesy movies." She said to herself as she walked down the hall to her door.

Putting her bags down, she opened up her cluttered purse, searching for her keys.

"Where are they... Must be here somewhere... Aha!" She shouted in triumph, taking out her keys and unlocking the door.

Picking up her groceries from the floor, she opened the door to her little apartment. It was pretty dark, so, she couldn't see anything.

"Crackers!" She called out, feeling around for the counter so she could put her grocery bags down. "I'm home! And I got you a fishy treat."

Feeling on the walls, she found the light switch and flicked it on.

"Surprise!"Aidan jumped back in shock as she seen about fifteen people in the living room of her apartment, holding her hand to her chest. There was a sign behind them all that read "Happy Birthday, Aidan", a small table with cake, snacks, and drinks, and a few gifts next to it.

"You guys!" She said, grinning from ear to ear.

"All my idea!" One of the people, Trixie, told her, walking forward with her arms out stretched, waiting for a hug.

Trixie had hot pink hair with a few streaks of black in it. She had blue eyes, and cream colored skin. She had a brow, septum, and snake bite piercings. Her outfit consisted of a black tank top, with the band, Guns N' Roses, insignia on it, a dark blue jean skirt, a pairing ripped stockings, and thigh high combat boots.

Aidan and Trixie have been friends for a while, knowing a lot about each other. If you were to ask for a life story, they could give you an entire biography. Well, _almost _an entire biography.

She ran up to her, hugging her as tight as she could, and kissing her on the cheek as some music started playing. "I'm so in love with you right now!"

"Yeah, well, I am in a happy relationship, at the moment. Try again in... A few years." She said, earning a laugh and a pinch from her friend.

"Do I get some of that love?" Someone asked from behind them.

They both turned around, Aidan's smile getting wider. "Josh!" She said, as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him fully in the lips.

Josh had sandy blonde hair that was styled in a crop cut. His eyes are gray, with some flecks of brown in the middle. His features were pretty chiseled, some stubble in his chin, and he had tanned skin. He was wearing a gray v neck t-shirt, a pair if jeans, and some sneaks.

"Thanks for making out in front of me." Trixie comment, faking a gag as the two pulled apart. "If you don't mind, I think I'm gonna go eat and mingle. Lates."

The couple laughed as Trixie walked away, then looking at each other again. Josh then pulled a black box from out of his pocket with a gold bow wrapped around it.

"Happy birthday, sweetness." He said, holding out the box to her.

"Josh, you shouldn't have." Aidan replied, taking the box from his hand.

Opening the lid of the box, she pulled out a gold charm bracelet, that had a little dove on it."It's perfect." She told him, slipping it onto her wrist.

"Glad you like it." He replied, slipping his arms around her waist.

"I love it." She said, leaning in to give him another kiss.

She then felt something rubbing on her leg, followed by a tiny meow. Breaking the kiss, she looked down at the black kitten who was at her feet.

"Hey, Crackers." She cooed to the kitten as she picked it up. "How's my second favorite guy doing?"The kitten meowed in reply, rubbing up against Aidan's face as it began to purr.

"Alright, people! How about we get this birthday girl to blow out the candles so we can eat this cake?" Trixie yelled to everyone, a lighter in one hand, and knife in the other. Everyone hooted and howled in response, clapping and cheering. "Then, Aidan, put the furball down and get your ass over here!"

She laughed at her friend's obscenities, putting Crackers down, and walking over to the table with the cake on it, Josh in tow.

The night seemed to last forever as she danced and mingled with friends, opened gifts, and had some fun and laughs. Soon, it was about two in the morning, and the last few guests were leaving.

"Get home safe. And thanks for the new headphones." She told them before closing the door. Her eyes scanned her apartment, looking at the mess she had to clean up. "Should of had them all clean before they left."

Crackers came up to her, rubbing against her legs. She looked down at him, then kneeling to scratch him behind the ear.

"I don't suppose you would want to help me clean up, would you?" She asked. The kitten ran off, going down the hall into one of the doors. Aidan sighed to herself, shaking her head. "Thought so."

Going into the kitchen, she grabbed a giant trash bag and started picking up the plates and cups people left around the floor. Little did she know there was a dark figure watching her from outside her window.

"_Soon._"

* * *

Well, i hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry of its shortness, but, I got lazy. Anyways ta ta for now!


End file.
